This invention relates to a drip-pan apparatus, more particularly to a drip-pan apparatus the length and width of which can be varied.
When meats are placed on a porous metal plate, or a metal net, which is supported immediately over a fire, drippings often fall from the meats, thus causing flare-ups of the fire therebelow. Whether the fire is from a gas burner, lava rocks, or charcoal, some of the meats are easily scorched under such circumstances. To overcome this drawback, a drip-pan apparatus is usually placed below the metal plate or net and above the fire so as to collect the greater portion of the meat drippings. The length and width of a conventional drip-pan apparatus, however, are fixed and cannot meet the need of the users when the quantity of the meats broiled is increased or decreased. In particular, drip-pan apparatus of different sizes are required to associate with various gas burners.